


A Piece Of Cake

by PixelSpook



Category: Country Humans - Fandom, CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Multi, Some inside jokes, a feeble attempt at fluff, the narrator is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSpook/pseuds/PixelSpook
Summary: Basically people got too drugged and said fuck it and made Jregoria, the extremist country human. I have no idea why it's the same name of the server. Then people at jramino started developing the character and there's this fucking cake and-- Look no one exists on purpose but I did write this on purpose so if you want to you are free to insult me.Jregoria marries the USSR and the Third Reich.
Relationships: Jregoria/USSR/Third Reich(Country Humans)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	A Piece Of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazbol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazbol/gifts), [EmmyTweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyTweetie/gifts).



> Heh, so into the madness we go.

Jregoria excitedly walked to USSR’s room. Yesterday had been one of the best days of quis life, in which qui married qui’s two soulmates, the Soviet Union and the Third Reich. They were staying at the former’s house since the party was hosted there, and qui’s ushanka really came in handy with the cold.

Double-checking if qui was on the right corridor, qui knocked on the door and entered without waiting for permission. Quis two husbands were sitting in the table by the soviet’s bed, a big pink cake mounted on top of it. USSR smiled warmly and the nazi motherfucker sitting besides him gestured for qui to sit in the middle of them.

– Vat vere you doing, comrade? – USSR asked, his thick accent pouring out from his lips.

– Oh, I was just trying to get some air in the balcony but it was snowing so I fucked off. – Jregoria picked up quis fork and scooped up a piece off the top of the almost too soft cake, intentionally avoiding the part where the cake was a bit damaged. Que didn’t want to get near that, not yet.

Third Reich chuckled slightly, scooping up a piece a bit lower. Jregoria just smiled.

– So, what do we do now? – The nazi motherfucker asked smugly, with his fucking smug grin. He spoke calmly, but the three knew they were a bit deep in shit. There was this whole war going on and America was being a bastard, but they were sure they could prevail and fight through it. Hah.

Jregoria looked into the eyes of quis new life partners (or at least until they tried to kill each other) and felt a sense on warmth. There they were, enjoying cake and talking. The Soviet Union would talk about his greatness and accomplishments while the Third Reich talked about his plans for shipping all minorities to an island and then nuking it, but Jregoria wasn’t paying attention to any of that shit. Oh no, qui wasn’t. Quis eyes were focused on the cake, it’s icecream-like consistency being eaten, how it’s almost too sweet flavor was being consumed and how the country’s forks were scooping up lower and lower. “I didn’t know this cake had filling”, mumbled the Third Reich, eating one of his pieces.

Jregoria closed quis eyes. Qui was happy.


End file.
